The Prisoner's Return
by VillainousGeek
Summary: After their victory, the Shadowhunters are all relaxing in Idris. Clary is happy with her life until she is betrayed by her loved ones and given a life sentence. Sebastian and Valentine find her in prison and ask her to come with them. Clary agrees, leaving to join them against the Shadowhunters. Years later, she returns to the New York Institute after being missing for so long.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello readers out there! This is my first ever story on , I'd love to get some critique.**

**The idea of a hero turning evil is one of my favorites. It's already been done in so many cliché ways. For my story I'm going to do something a little different with Clary. **

**PLEASE READ OR YOU'LL BE CONFUSED: First, it starts after City of Glass, so all of the good guys have won. Though, I'm twisting it and making it so Valentine and Sebastian didn't die. They don't have to go through the regeneration thing either. (I don't know how, it just happened that way in this story)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Mortal Instruments. If I did, Clary would be more of a villain.**

**So, without further ado ... Let the chapter begin!**

Have you ever been accused of something you didn't do? Perhaps people thought you stole. Maybe your parents believed that you had lied to them. I remember many times during my childhood when this has happened to me. My mother would look at me in disappointment when I told her I didn't do it. Yes, many of you know the look I'm talking about; the "I expect better from you" look that parents reserve for special occasions.

Every child has been there, but have you ever gotten that look from your friends too? From everyone you care about? I have, and let me tell you that it isn't fun. You'll look around, begging them to believe the truth. No matter how much you beg and plead with them though, they'll just give you that look.

To this day I remember that terrible look and the painful memories that come with it. Once in a while I'll see that look on a face and I'll have a flashback to that day that changed my life forever, so many years ago.

_ I couldn't stop thinking about it, not since it happened. One week ago, just a week, we had defeated my evil brother and father. Sebastian and Valentine were beaten by Jace and me. They would never bother us again, so we were all safe and free to relax for once in our lives._

_ Then, to top it all off, Jace and I were dating. He is my official boyfriend now. We've already been on a couple of dates together in Idris. They were all absolutely magical._

_ Did I mention that Valentine and Sebastian were defeated?_

_ Well, anyways, I was out in the city. I had some errands that I needed to do. Most of the errands consisting of Isabelle's shopping list._

_ Currently I was walking around, looking for rotting meat (I don't know, ask Isabelle what she's cooking that needs it). So I was standing there and looking very lost, when suddenly a serious looking man walked up to me._

_ "Clarissa Fairchild?" he asked._

_ "That's me."_

_ He gestured to the men behind him who moved towards me. "I'm going to need you to come with me, Council business."_

_ I grew alarmed," What's going on?"_

_ He wasn't paying attention to me anymore though. His focus was now on giving orders to all his men."Cuff her and bring her to the Council. If she resists sedate her."_

_ "Yes, sir!"_

_ They restrained me with enchanted cuffs, so I couldn't use a ruin to get me out. Then I was surrounded by guards on all sides and forced through the city. I was beginning to get worried, why did the Council want to see me as a prisoner?_

_ When we finally arrived at the Council room, I was relieved. All of my friends and family were there with me. Whatever it is, we can all face it together._

_ "Clarissa Fairchild, you are brought here before the council for your trial."_

_ "My trial? I haven't done anything wrong," I told them._

_ Each of them looked at me with disdain, as if I wasn't even worth their time. "You're charged with the terrible crime of treason."_

_ The court room gasped in shock, even my friends and family. "I did no such thing!"_

_ The Council continued on as if they hadn't heard me. "During the battle you helped a criminal escape capture. To be specific, we mean your father, Valentine Morgenstern. After your battle at the lake you willingly allowed him to leave before reinforcements arrived. Do you deny this charge?"_

_ I looked around is disbelief, wondering if anyone believed them. How could they even think I did something like that? "Yes I do! Valentine escaped, I couldn't have stopped him!"_

_ "Were there any witnesses? A person who can stand before the Council and tell us that you didn't help the enemy? No, because you were the only one there!"_

_ Everyone in the room sat and thought about this while I gaped at them. Could anyone actually believe this? I tried to guess what my friends were thinking by their expressions, but I couldn't tell. I hoped that they believed me._

_ "Do you have anything to say in your defense?"_

_ "Please, I didn't do it! Ask Jace, I wouldn't do something like this!"_

_ All eyes turned to Jace and he stood. When he began to speak he looked directly at me. "Clary, how could you? Why would you betray us? Why would you betray me? I can't believe you would ask me to defend you after helping Valentine," he turned to the Council," The prisoner is guilty; there is nothing I can say in her defense." Jace sat back down as I stared at him. How could he?_

_ The Council looked very pleased at Jace's statement. "Does the defendant have anything else to say before the Council votes?"_

_ I looked once more at my loved ones, except for Jace who was avoiding my gaze. "Do none of you believe me? Isabelle? Mom? Luke? Magnus? Simon? Anyone? After everything I've done for you all, this is what I get in return."_

_ Each of them remained silent and just looked at me with that look, that "I expect better from you look." _

_ "The Council has decided upon their verdict. We find Clarissa Fairchild guilty. She is to serve a life sentence in prison. Take her away!"_

_ I said nothing, I didn't even protest as the guards came. As they bound me and escorted me through a portal I just stared at my friends and family. The last thing I saw before I was in my prison cell was that look, that terrible look._

So now do you see why that look brings back some painful memories? I prefer not to remember that part of my past very often. It just hurts too much, and it distracts me from my work.

What's my work, you ask. You'll find out soon enough. Now we need to get back to my story.

_ So I had been sentenced to a life in prison. When I arrived at the prison I was given plain clothes and taken to my cell. It was decent as far as a prison usually goes. It had a toilet, a decent bed, and a desk. What more could a criminal want?_

_ That was sarcasm in case you're wondering._

_ Anyway, a couple days every week a Council official came to question us. They would take you to a room and ask questions. If you weren't giving them answers they liked, then they would punish you. Sometimes it was whipping, sometimes they cut off rations. It all depended on what mood they were in. Each method was very unpleasant, I know from firsthand experience._

_ I had been in the prison for a few months already. None of my friends and family visited once. I didn't really expect them to, but it still would've been nice._

_ In the times where we weren't being questioned, or punished, we had a lot of time. Prison is actually really boring. You were stuck in a cell for hours without any entertainment. It gets old very quickly. So, I just sit on my bed and think. Often, I'll think of my old close friends and family. The more I think about them, the angrier I get. In the months I've had to think about them, my anger has festered into a flaming ball of rage. Honestly, if I ever saw them again, I'm not sure I'd be able to contain myself._

_ Now, I was sitting on my bed and getting very angry, when a guard approached my cell door. "They're here to question you, but it's someone new this time."_

_ I looked away from my blank walls and sat up, mildly intrigued. This was the first exciting thing that had happened in my prison. For the time I'd been here I'd only had one interrogator. As far as I knew there was only one for all of us. So why is someone new questioning me?_

_ "They sent them just for you, said it was a special surprise."_

_ I gasped when I saw who they had sent. My rage began to flame again at the sight of them. I gave them an angry growl._

_ "Good to see you again, Isabelle Lightwood."_


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back! Missed me? Sorry for making you wait a week, but writing takes time my dear readers.**

**So, I need to decide a pairing for this story: I'm thinking either Clary/OC, Clary/Rafael, or I might be able to work in Clary/Alec (Sorry Clace fans, it just doesn't fit in my story!) What do you guys think? Post a review with your answer!**

**WARNING: This chapter contains torture, it's rated T for a reason. Don't like, don't read.**

**Disclaimer: Nope, sadly I don't own The Mortal Instruments. If I did I would own a yacht. (In case you're wondering, I don't own a yacht)**

**Now, here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

_She gave me a chilling glare as she entered my cell. "Clary."_

_I broke into a grin, looking forward to antagonizing her. My months in prison had made me bitter. "So much for hello. And after months of no contact, I'm hurt Isabelle, really."_

_Her nose wrinkled as if she smelled something terrible. "As if I would show the likes of you courtesy."_

_Isabelle began pacing in my cell. Her footsteps echoed loudly, amplified by the bare walls. It didn't help that she was still wearing those ridiculous heels. Who goes to prison in stilettos?_

_"It's called human decency, Isabelle, but you don't know what that is. I mean, you obviously didn't understand it at my trial."_

_She rolled her eyes, and finally stopped pacing. "We might as well get this over with, I'd like to leave as soon as possible. This place is so ugly, and don't get me started on the smell."_

_I kept a smile, but made my tone biting. "Sorry that prison life isn't up to your standards."_

_Isabelle shot me an irritated look, but didn't respond. Instead she began my interrogation. "Where is Valentine?"_

_"I don't know."_

_"Where is Valentine?"_

_"I have no idea."_

_"Where is Valentine?"_

_"I told you, I don't know."_

_She came and stood right in front of me. Isabelle then leaned in until she was at my eye level. "Tell me where Valentine is."_

_"I don't know!"_

_Isabelle turned away and looked over at the guard. "She won't talk, bring me a knife."_

_The guard hurried away to find the weapon. Isabelle and I stared at each other in silence. After a while the guard came back, panting, with the knife._

_"Finally," Isabelle said with annoyance, grabbing the knife. She turned to me. "Since you're being so uncooperative, I'm going to resort to extreme measures. Every time that you refuse to answer a question I will give you a cut. They will get deeper if you continue to be uncooperative. Understand?"_

_I just looked at her with cool indifference, as though I didn't really care. In reality, I was scared out of my mind. Who knew that Isabelle could be so cold? She wouldn't really hurt me though, right?_

_Wrong. Isabelle grew irritated by my silence. "Answer when I ask you a question!"_

_She took the knife and cut a thin line on my wrist. I gasped, mostly at the shock of the cut not the pain. She asked again," Now do you understand?"_

_"Yes," I breathed out._

_She smiled at my answer. "Good, now I'll ask again. Where is Valentine?"_

_"I told you, I don't know."_

_She picked up the knife and made a cut on the uninjured wrist. It was a little deeper than the last one, so it hurt more. "I told you to answer me!"_

_"But I don't know."_

_She drew a second line on my left wrist, deeper than the first. I was starting to feel the sting now._

_Blood started to drip into the floor and Isabelle looked at me. "Obviously you're being stubborn, so we'll move on. What is Valentine planning?"_

_I stayed silent, knowing that she wouldn't believe me anyway. She picked the knife up and drew another line on my right wrist, pressing harder. I whimpered in response to the pain. A dark red pool was forming on the floor now._

_"Answer me!" she yelled._

_It continued on like that for a long time. She would ask a question, I would tell her I didn't know, and she would injure me. It eventually got to the point where I couldn't hear what she was saying because it hurt so much. _

_I must've fainted from blood loss at one point because I woke up in a puddle of my blood. Isabelle was gone. My arms were still raw and tender, but they had been healed while I was unconscious. The scars were still there though, lines all over my arm._

Those scars weren't the ones that hurt the most though. No, it was the ones you couldn't see that were painful. They kept hurting, long after my arms were healed.

I'll close my eyes, and I can still see Isabelle with that malicious grin while she cuts me. Her smile growing as I bleed.

Depressing, right?

Anyways, the excitement wasn't over for the week. She visited again within a few days, but brought someone else with her. He was even crueler than Isabelle.

_"Wake up!"_

_I groggily sat up as the guard shouted and pounded on my wall. The noise woke not only me, but all the neighboring prisoners, as you could soon hear their groaning. Some even began shouting at the guards. You could hear screams as they were dragged away for punishment._

_"She's back, but she brought a friend along too." I immediately shrunk back, remembering Isabelle's last visit. The pain was fresh on my mind as I glanced at my arms._

_Isabelle opened the door and walked in, twirling the knife around her fingers. "Hello again! Are you ready for our next session?"_

_In response I shivered. At the same time I tried to look over her shoulder and see who she'd brought._

_She shook her head as I tried to peek, clucking her tongue. "So eager, are you ready to meet my friend?"_

_I nodded at her. She turned and called over her shoulder," Come on in!"_

_My jaw dropped as he walked through the door. It was Jace._

_He gave me a cruel smirk. "Enjoying prison life?"_

_I recovered quickly, trying to appear nonchalant. "It's quite nice, thank you for asking. It's much better than the Institute, I'll tell you that."_

_His eyes narrowed, but his grin grew wider. "How was your session with Izzy? She enjoyed it very much. I can't wait to start!"_

_I smirked at him. He was just trying to irritate me. "I had the time of my life. We hung out, just like we used to."_

_Isabelle stepped up and cleared her throat, turning to face Jace. "Can you handle this? I've got to go."_

_Jace rolled his eyes at her. "Fine, hand me the knife."_

_She passed it over and walked out the door. Then Jace started throwing the knife in the air. It would spin and come down, and then Jace would catch it. The action fascinated me for some reason. I just stared at the twirling knife until Jace waved his hand in front of my face. "Hello, I asked you a question."_

_I looked into his eyes with an easy grin. "What is Valentine's plan?" he asked._

_"I don't know."_

_He cut a slash across my tender arms, still sore from Isabelle's visit earlier on. Jace didn't start shallow like her; he made a long, deep, and painful cut. I swallowed painfully, and looked away. "Tell me his plan," he said._

_I answered without looking at him, still staring at the wall. "I don't know."_

_Jace made an even deeper cut, while pressing harder with the knife. "Tell me now!"_

_"I don't know."_

_He grabbed my arm tightly and went even deeper. "I said tell me!"_

_I gasped as the pain became too much. "Please! I don't know!"_

_He pressed deeper still, then stopped and withdrew the blade. Crimson drops of my blood fell onto the stone floor. "We'll ask some easier questions. Why are you in prison?"_

_I looked him in the eye. "The Council convicted me of treason and gave me a life sentence."_

_"Good, let's move on. Why am I here?"_

_I raised my eyebrows at him. "To question me."_

_He nodded," Did you ever love me?"_

_My eyes widened, why was he asking me this? He was supposed to be questioning me about Valentine._

_Jace pressed the knife down. "Well, Clary?"_

_I looked at him curiously. "Yes, I believe that I did love you."_

_Jace nodded as if he was expecting this answer. "Now, Clary, if you loved me, why did you betray us? Why did you become a traitor?"_

_"I didn't betray you. I'm not a traitor."_

_He glared at me, angry with my answer. "Don't lie! Tell me why you helped Valentine!"_

_"But I didn't!"_

_"Tell me why, Clary!"_

_"I didn't do it!"_

_"Clary!"_

_I looked him in the eye. "I didn't do it, Jace."_

_He sunk to the ground, holding his head in his hands. Jace shook his head and was on his knees. "Clary, please, tell me why. I just want to know why."_

_My eyes softened as I looked at him, he needed comfort. He thought that the girl he loved had been a traitor to them all. "Jace, I know you think that I did, but I swear-"_

_All of a sudden Jace roared and leapt to his feet. His eyes were full of animal rage, and his mouth was curled in a snarl. He picked up the knife and turned to me. Jace looked at me with such pure hatred that I shuddered. In a sudden movement he moved forward and cut me above my left eyebrow in a straight line._

_I screamed as pain coursed through me. Red filled my vision as blood fell in my eye, but I hardly noticed. I screamed and screamed until I lost my voice. Then I screamed silently, as I clutched my forehead._

_All the while, Jace chuckled at my pain. It was at that moment that I hated them. I hated them all, every single one of them; all of my supposed friends and family that stood by as I was subjected to this torment. I didn't hate Jace and Isabelle though. No, I loathed them, I despised them. There was no way that they would ever again have my respect._

_Eventually Jace left, getting bored with my pain. So the guards came in and bandaged my arms and forehead. I could still feel the throbbing pain._

So, that's how I got these scars. The ones all over my arms, I could deal with. The giant line on my forehead took some getting used to. Every time that I look in the mirror and see that scar, I despise Jace a little more.

You all must be thinking that I had a terrible life from there on out. No, my life just went uphill from the moment when Jace gave me my scar.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm posting chapters much faster than I thought I would. Lucky for you guys!**

**Now all of you have told me who you want me to pair with Clary and I've decided to pair her with ... (Drum roll!)**

**... Wait, you actually thought I was going to tell you! Nope! I appreciate your guys' feedback and I'll take it into consideration. (Don't worry, you'll find out soon enough, but keep voting until then)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Mortal Instruments; if I did I'd make Rafael a main character.**

**It's chapter time!**

_After Jace's session, something changed inside of me. Before I still cared about what happened to my previous friends and family. Now, well, I wouldn't care if they got sent to this place too. Maybe I'll see them here someday. Wouldn't that be great? I might be able to show them exactly what I think of them. There are no rules in prison, right?_

_It was a week or so after Jace's first visit. They came at least twice every day. Sometimes they would bring Simon, sometimes Magnus would join in. Once my mother came, but she didn't take part in torturing me. She just stood in the corner and watched quietly. And that hurt more than it would have if she had cut me._

_I hadn't screamed since Jace gave me my scar. They would cut deeper and deeper, yet I still didn't scream. I would smirk at them, sometimes taunt them. As my blood spilled, I asked them if that was the best they could do. No matter how much it hurt, I refused to give them the pleasure of seeing my pain. Eventually, I would either pass out on the floor, or they would get bored and leave._

_Isabelle and Simon had just left after a session. I was checking to see how bad my wounds were; nothing serious, just a few minor cuts and bruises. Suddenly a portal appeared on the wall of my cell. Two figures stepped through, and I raised my eyebrow with mild interest._

_It was Sebastian and Valentine, my brother and father._

_"Are you just going to stand there? Or are you going to come help me with my injuries? Some family you guys are," I said._

_They looked over with a little surprise; this obviously wasn't the greeting they expected. Then Sebastian walked over to me, followed by Valentine. My brother took out his stele and drew a healing rune. "So how's prison been treating you, little sister?"_

_"It isn't too bad, once you get past the smell. How's the destruction of Shadowhunters coming?"_

_"Things have been rather slow lately, right dad? Being evil just isn't the same if we're not fighting you Clary. We're not here to talk about us though. Tell us, how'd you end up in here?"_

_I glanced at Valentine in surprise; he had spies everywhere, so they should know. "Haven't you guys heard?"_

_"Yes, we know, but we want to here it from you Clarissa," Valentine told me._

_He got an eye roll from me as he said that, but I still told him," Fine, as you wish. After we had defeated you I was one day called before the Council. They accused me of aiding you both in the war, of being a traitor. My friends and family believed them, because nothing the Council says could be wrong in their eyes, so each of them stood by as I was given a life sentence. Sometimes they come to question me here."_

_Valentine put his hand on my shoulder in a fatherly manner. "I'm so sorry Clarissa; they never should've treated you that way."_

_I gazed at the wall sadly. "Yeah, they really shouldn't have."_

_For a moment I was silent, as I thought about the past. It was the first time in a while that I thought about good memories. Then I remembered where I was, and what they had done. I snapped out of my nostalgia and my rage returned. "What's done is done, it's in the past. Why do you even care?"_

_Sebastian looked me in the eyes, bending down because of my height. "Clary, we care because we're family, and family sticks together, no matter what. We'll always be here for you Clary, always."_

_Valentine nodded in agreement and put his hand on Sebastian's shoulder. "If you need us, we'll help you. We'll never betray you Clary."_

_I stared for a moment, then scoffed and turned away. "Sure you will, I thought that they would've been there for me as well and look at how that turned out. The only one I'll ever be able to trust is me!"_

_They both backed away to the portal in the wall, gazing at me sadly. Sebastian stepped through with a wave of his hand. Right before Valentine followed he stopped and turned. "Clary, we're not like them. I hope you know that. We'll be back to visit again soon."_

_And with that he stepped through and the portal closed. I gazed at where they had been moments before. I continued to gaze at that spot until Jace came to my cell._

Yes, my brother and father came and visited me in prison. And yes, I was rather harsh at the time. I had been through a betrayal; I wasn't a very trusting person at the time. I'm actually still not a trusting person, but that's beside the point.

Anyway, would you care to find out about their visits? I did mean visits, as in plural. Valentine, my father, kept his promise to return.

_That was the first time Sebastian and Valentine visited my cell. They visited twice a day every day after that. Sometimes they would stay for fifteen minutes, other times they would stay until we were interrupted by a guard. They always came back though, no matter how many times I told them to leave me alone._

_Gradually, I grew more comfortable around them, although still not fully trusting them. I started calling Valentine father, and started treating Sebastian as an actual brother. After so long, I finally had a family again._

_Then one day they came right after a particularly grueling session with Izzy and Magnus. I was in a sour mood and I didn't feel very social._

_"Clare! How's my little sister doing today?"_

_I growled at his joyful attitude, I didn't want to be cheerful. "Shut up Sebastian, before I make you shut up."_

_"Someone is sour today," Valentine said as he walked through the portal, with a small smile on his face._

_"I'm not in the mood father."_

_"Come on sis, turn that frown upside down!"_

_"Shut up, Sebastian."_

_Valentine stepped forward," What's the matter Clary? Is something wrong?"_

_I glared up at him. "It's none of your business, Valentine."_

_"Come on, Clary, tell us."_

_"Please tell us Clary."_

_"Let us know Clary."_

_"What's wrong Clary?"_

_"Clary let us help."_

_"Clary, jus-"_

_I was like a rubber band, I had stretched so far that I finally snapped. "Both of you just shut up! I don't need to tell you anything! You're not my family, you're not my friends. You aren't anything to me!"_

_They both suck in a breath before turning to leave. Immediately, I regretted my words. "No, guys, I didn't mean it. I really didn't, I was just upset."_

_Valentine held up his hand to silence me. "Clary, we know when we're not wanted, goodbye."_

_Sebastian hesitated after Valentine, but didn't turn back around. "If it means anything, I think that you're my sister, even if you don't consider me your brother."_

_I was left alone, filled with regret at my words. My family had left me for the second time, but now it was my fault._

It's so sad, isn't it? Poor Clary, she didn't mean to say those things. She was just having a hard day in prison.

Don't worry about if though, things get better. If they hadn't, then I wouldn't be speaking to you. If they hadn't, then I would still be in prison now.

_It was three days after I had yelled at Sebastian and Valentine, both of which I've come to recognize as my family. Each day I try to see if they'll come and visit, but they never do. I've given up hope that they'll ever come back. I know that I scared them away forever with my outburst._

_"Hey Clary, how are you today?"_

_I looked up to see Isabelle smiling sheepishly at me, a huge change from her malicious grin. "Do you need something?" I asked dryly._

_She held up her hands in surrender. "Do I have to need something? Can't two friends just talk?"_

_"Isabelle, we're not friends."_

_She slung her arm around my shoulder as she sat down beside me on my cot. Isabelle grimaced at the creak it made, but quickly plastered on her grin again. "Of course we're friends Clary!"_

_I just stared at her, waiting for the catch. After a long pause Isabelle said," Friends do things for other friends, right? Well, as your friend, I'm getting you out of prison! Isn't that exciting?"_

_My eyebrow raised, something wasn't right. "And what do I have to do in return?"_

_She faked as if she had no idea what I was talking about. When she realized it was useless, she sighed and looked at me. "Look, we need your runes. So, we'll get you out and you'll create them for us! All betrayals forgiven, just like that!"_

_I stared at Isabelle for a moment before crossing my arms. "I refuse to go with you."_

_Her mouth gaped open. "What?"_

_"I said no, I want to remain in prison."_

_"But you can't!"_

_"I can, actually."_

_"We need you!"_

_I just shook my head. "No, you need my runes, but I refuse to go with you. And you can't make me come."_

_Isabelle fell silent before her eyes hardened into an icy glare, any pretense of friendship gone. "We gave you a chance and you blew it. Now you're coming with us even if we have to drag you."_

_"You can't do that!"_

_"I can and will, we leave tomorrow!" And with that she turned and strode out the door._

_Immediately, I pounded the wall in anger. How dare she treat me this way! How dare all of them treat me like this! I can't believe that they're forcing me to leave with them._

_I collapsed onto my cot and screamed into the mattress. I kept screaming, as I released my fury and rage. Suddenly, I felt a hand on my shoulder._

_As I stopped screaming I looked up to see Valentine and Sebastian smiling sadly. My mouth parted in amazement. "You came back," I said in a hoarse voice, because of my screaming._

_Sebastian sat down and pulled me into a hug. I burrowed into the warmth of his shirt, needing the comfort. "Clare, we'll always come back, no matter what."_

_Valentine joined the hug, wrapping us in his arms. "That's what a family does Clary. And we'll never leave you."_

_I sobbed into their shirts. "I'm sorry I said those things! I didn't mean any of it! You both are my family, and I love you so much. I don't know what I'd do if you left me."_

_They shushed me, and soothed me as I cried. We stayed like that for a while, hugging and rocking back and forth. It was the first time I had felt like part of a family in a long time. It felt really nice to be loved by someone._

_Then I looked up as I thought of something. "Guys, I think that I want to leave with you. Will you take me with you when you leave this time?"_

_Valentine smiled gently at me. "Of course we will Clary."_

_They stood up and Sebastian stuck out his hand. "C'mon sis, let's get going."_

_He pulled me up and I followed them through the portal with one last look at my cell. I stepped out on the other side and looked around at my surroundings._

_Sebastian and Valentine smiled at my happiness. "Welcome to your new home Clary."_


	4. Chapter 4

**I love you guys so much! Thanks for all of the positive feedback! And I'm sorry the chapter has taken so long, I've been suffering from major writer's block.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Mortal Instruments. Clary would've ditched Jace a long time ago if I did.**

**Onwards to the chapter, my fellow fanfiction-ers!**

Its two years after I first came to live with Valentine and Sebastian, and I haven't regretted my decision once. I learned that more Shadowhunters supported Valentine than I previously thought. Some of them were called in to train me. I still remember the first time I met my instructor.

_I woke up, coughing and gasping as I glared at the person in front of me. He was holding a metal bucket that was empty now._

_"Was that really necessary?" I shout at him._

_He gave me a cool gaze. "Be down for breakfast in five minutes. Wear something comfortable, we'll be training."_

_Then he turned on his heel and walked out of my room. I merely stared at where he had been, but I remembered my instructions. Now, I only had three minutes left._

_Hurriedly, I threw on loose training clothes. Then put my unruly hair in a sloppy pony tail. I didn't even brush it. There was no time to waste, so I skipped brushing my teeth and washing my face._

_I bolted out the door and to the stairs. I took the steps three at a time; it was a miracle that I didn't fall and break my neck._

_By the time I got to the kitchen I was panting. I shouldered the doors open and collapsed in a chair in front of the man._

_Sitting beside him was a boy who looked to be a few years older than me. He was also wearing loose clothes that looked suitable for training. His brown hair was combed neatly, and his face looked freshly washed. I noticed that when the man was looking he sat completely straight with an unreadable expression. When the man turned away, the boy slouched and a smirk appeared on his face. He looked as if he knew he could steal your clothes and you wouldn't notice until he was long gone._

_I didn't like it one bit._

_The man gave me a disapproving scowl as he looked up from a watch. "You're six seconds late; tonight you get to do the dishes."_

_My mouth dropped open as the boy tried to muffle his snickers behind his hand. "It was only a few seconds. You're being completely unreasonable!"_

_He gave me a pointed look. "Do I look like I want to hear your opinion?"_

_"No, but sir-"_

_"I don't want to hear it."_

_"Sir, if you'd just list-"_

_"Be silent girl."_

_"Just let me ex-"_

_He stood up and slammed his hands on the table. "Miss Morgenstern, your father told me to train you, and I'm going to train you my way. So don't question my judgment in the future. If you do, you'll have more extreme punishments than dish duty. Am I understood, Miss Morgenstern?"_

_The boy flung both hands over his mouth to prevent himself from bursting into laughter. I glared at him, which only made his eyes twinkle in amusement. "You're understood, sir."_

_"Good, now that the matter is taken care of, I would like to introduce you to my son."_

_The boy stood up and held out his palm. I placed my hand on his, and he slowly brought it up to his mouth. There he kissed it slowly, never breaking eye contact. My cheeks turned bright red as he continued kissing my hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Morgenstern. My name is Liam Griswold of the Griswold family."_

_My cheeks continued flaming, but I spoke confidently. "The pleasure is all mine, Liam. And please, call me Clarissa."_

_He released my hand and sat back down. His father checked his watch. "Miss Morgenstern, eat quickly, then we'll train. For now, I'll go see your father. Be done by the time I come back. And Liam, don't upset Miss Morgenstern."_

_He nodded with a serious expression. "Yes, father."_

_The man, whom I presumed to be Mr. Griswold, left the room. Then Liam turned to me and gave me a crooked grin. "So, you're the new Morgenstern?"_

_I nodded, before standing up to go prepare my breakfast. Sadly, he followed me and continued speaking. "Weren't you a good guy though? I thought that you and your New York friends hated the Circle."_

_My mouth tightened at the mention of New York. "I no longer associate myself with New York, or its inhabitants. They have lost any respect I had for them."_

_He nodded, and remained quiet for a while. Then he said," So, why did you join Valentine?"_

_I whisked an egg yolk as I walked to the fridge and answered his question. "Well, for a while, I had no one to turn to. Then Valentine and Sebastian came when I needed them. They're my family now, and I decided to join them because family sticks together."_

_Liam came over to where I was reaching up to a shelf. "Here, let me get it," he said as he gave me the bowl I wanted._

_Thanking him, I continued cooking. Then he asked me if there was anything he could do to help me. "Yes, do you see those strips of bacon?" I asked._

_"Yeah."_

_I gestured impatiently. "Start cooking, they're not going to do it themselves."_

_He smirked to himself, but came over and started cooking beside me. Every once in a while I would glance at him; he also looked at me a few times. I accidentally started staring at him, so he looked up and stared back with a grin. Finally my face heated up and I broke eye contact._

_"Clarissa?"_

_"What, Liam?"_

_I looked over at him, but he was still cooking. "Welcome to the dark side."_

_Then he looked up and smirked. He offered me what he was cooking. "We have fantastic bacon."_

_I rolled my eyes, but grabbed some anyway._

* * *

_"This is the training room. For the next few years this will be where you spend the majority of your time. Here is where you'll both learn to be the best Shadowhunters the world has ever seen."_

_Liam and I gaped at the room we stood in. It was gargantuan, with the ceiling at least thirty feet above our heads. There were mats all over the floor, used for fighting and gymnastics. Then lining the walls were every weapon imaginable. There were knives, spears, whips, archery equipment, and more. In one corner there were practice dummies, some even moved. And in another, there were archery targets. It was incredible._

_"Close your mouths, idiots, it's time to start training."_

_We waked over to where he was standing. "Alright, first we'll be working with hand to hand. Then we'll work on your flipping for a while after that. Understood?"_

_"Yes, sir!"_

_"You two will be sparring partners, and I'll help you each develop your own individual fighting technique."_

_After that he began instructing us as we started to fight. I'd punch, and Mr. Griswold would be shouting feedback from a distance._

**_Punch!_**

_"No, Clarissa! You should've aimed for his ribs!"_

**_Block!_**

_"Liam, you idiot, you should've attacked! She left her right side completely unguarded!"_

**_Kick!_**

_"Clarissa, you need to straighten your leg and make your stance more balanced. He could've knocked you over without even trying!"_

**_Jab!_**

_"Liam, do I really have to go over this again? For the hundredth time ..."_

That was just the first lesson; it got more exhausting over time. Even as I got better, Mr. Griswold still managed to end each session with me panting for breath.

Anyways, father and Sebastian would sometimes sit in to watch my training. At times, they'd shout advice, but other times they'd just sit there quietly. However, every time, they'd give me a quick hug and compliment me on something I did during practice. And they never made something up either, their compliments were genuine.

After my training sessions, father would tutor me in Shadowhunter history. Then we'd learn about different terms that were used frequently. Latin was the next subject, which I quickly became fluent at. And after that, he'd teach me mundane topics, like math and English.

Months after my first training session, I remember one particularly exhausting lesson where we had worked on hand to hand combat. Liam and I had grown closer over the time we had spent training together. Now, we were the closest of friends. I don't know when, but I had developed a crush on him. He had been incredibly handsome, with his inky hair and blue eyes. Then there was his amazing sense of humor; he could always make me laugh, no matter what.

Well, back to the story, I had just finished my most recent fight with Liam.

_I collapsed on the mats as Mr. Griswold left the room. Liam smirked down at me as I panted. "You do know that this is only a twenty minute break? My dad is going to be back soon."_

_I moaned as I thought of my aching joints. He let out a laugh and stuck out his hand. "Here, let's go get some water."_

_As he started pulling me up, I suddenly pulled down. Liam yelped as I flipped him onto the mat beside me. I started giggling as he glared at me. "Are you alright?"_

_He grumbled under his breath, as he laid down next to me. "Yeah, no thanks to you."_

_I smirked and stretched out on the mat. Then I closed my eyes and just rested there. I thought about father and Sebastian, about how happy I was as a part of their family. Then I thought about my old life. Eventually, I decided that my old friends and family were like roses. On the surface they're pretty, and for a while you like them a lot. After a while, though, they shrivel up and die. Once they're dead, the beauty is gone, and only thorns remain. After my sentence, only my former loved ones' thorns remained, the beauty was gone._

_We sat in silence for a while. At least until Liam got bored and started nudging me. He kept poking me and saying my name, until my eyes shot open and I glared at him. "What the heck do you want, Liam?"_

_Then I realized how close he was to my face. I started blushing, and he smirked when he saw. Liam decided to irk me further by leaning in closer. "Clarissa, I need to ask you something."_

_I feebly nodded my consent, as words were now beyond my comprehension. He lifted a hand, stroking my cheek. "Clarissa, I need to know, are you ticklish?"_

_He started poking my sides viciously as I screamed at him to stop. I then started giggling uncontrollably and gasping for air._

_A short while later a man cleared his throat from the doors. As I looked up and saw both my father and Mr. Griswold, I realized the compromising situation that we were in. He was straddling me and pinning my wrists above my head with one hand. It looked much worse than it was._

_"Hey dad, I can explain. Liam was just tickling me-"_

_My father merely gestured to Liam and strode out into the hall. Liam grimaced. "I guess I'm supposed to go out and talk to him."_

_"Yep."_

_"And he's probably going to kill me?"_

_"Yep."_

_"Do I at least get a kiss goodbye?"_

_I rolled my eyes, but I wrapped my arms around his neck, and stood on my tiptoes. Then I leaned over and pressed my lips to his cheek. He got a goofy look in his face, and smiled in a daze. "It is totally worth it."_

_Smiling, I gave him a playful shove towards the door. "Get out of here, you idiot. My dad is waiting for you."_

_He just nodded and kept smiling as he walked to the door. As he was about to go into the hall, he turned back to look at me. "Can I have another when I come back?"_

_I smirked at him. "I'll kiss you as many times as you want when you come back, if you come back."_

_Liam whooped loudly and gave me a wink as he pushed through the door. "Wish me luck, sweetie! See you later for the kiss you promised."_

_Then through the door, I could hear Liam's muffled voice. "Nice to see you, Mr. M! May I start off by saying that you look very nice? By the way, could you please not murder me? I think it might upset your daughter."_

_I rolled my eyes. I had a crush on such a goofball._

And yes, I did give him another kiss. It was on the lips, not that it's any of your business. Liam and I are still dating, three years later. We have, however, often broken up and gotten back together. Our longest time not dating was around a week and a half. Let me tell you that it was very painful, I missed him a lot.

We are also some of the best Shadowhunters of all time. We're a duo, parabatai, and unstoppable together. All of the Downworlders know our names, and are terrified when they're spoken. We've built up a reputation for us, and the Circle.

Over the past few years, the Circle has been gaining support. More and more Shadowhunter families are joining father all the time.

Now, the last part of our plan is ready. Liam and I need to infiltrate the Clave. In order to do that, we're going to have to get the Shadowhunters to trust us. We're going to have to live with them. It should be someone who we already know fairly well.

Have you already guessed? I bet that you guessed right.

I'm going to go see some old friends in New York City.


End file.
